Harry's guide to being a grownup
by HoplessAndWandering
Summary: What happens when your child asks the most dreaded question there is in the ups and downs of being a parent? where do babies come from! (series of prompts and short stories, that will be updated weekly. prompts are welcome.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

* * *

 _ **A/N; these are the series of prompts and different ideas suggested by you, or written off as a plot bunny. the stories will not be longer than three chapters and the plot is often simple and easy to follow. summaries and warnings would be put up on Author notes, suggested songs would be also mentioned if needed.**_

 _ **the prompt box is open at all times, so feel free to prompt me in the reviews and i make sure to respond as soon as convenient. Don't forget to leave a review and follow!**_

 _SUMMERY;_ What happens when your child asks the most dreaded question there is in the ups and downs of being a parent? where do babies come from?!

* * *

"What is that?" Harry's voice rang out through the greenhouse, his loud and bright tone made Pomona's heart sprang with delight. She smiled.

"The tree will have babies in Springs Harry." she pointed at the protective dome.

"That, Harry is a bubbling shield. I put them on the plants so they can reproduce in Springs." she explained patiently, and Harry looked further awed. The six years old stalked up to a bubbly pink dome and poked it with his finger.

"It tickles!" he giggled, and drew his finger back carefully. Pomona chuckled. Babysitting Harry was truly, precious time not going to waste, the child was undeniably adorable. No wonder, even Filch liked the little boy.

"It tickles, so the production process goes without a hitch and so no one touches the trees."

Harry titled his head, frowning. He had no idea what that meant, or why did that big pink bubble gum had to be around those big trees. Auntie Pomona often said that plants could protect themselves just fine.

"What does that mean?" he often got confused when grown ups used big words, like Daddy. Daddy said it would help improve his vocabulary, but how was that possible if Harry didn't know what he was saying half of the time? People like Daddy were weird. He mused and turned his attention back to the woman.

"It means, that, in order to make fruit the plants have to make baby fruits first. Like mommies and Daddies do."

"Mommies and Daddies make baby fruits? I'm a fruit?" no one had told him that he was a fruit! No one ever told him anything! How was he supposed to know that he was a fruit, a baby fruit?

"No, Harry..."

"Am I a banana?" personally, he liked bananas, they were delicious and they were yellow. Harry's current favorite color, so being a banana wasn't that bad for Harry. Even if he was mad at Daddy for not telling him. He nodded. Banana was good.

"No, Harry, you are human. A human boy." she could hardly contain herself, at the age of forty, she had never giggled like she was now, and Harry had been with her only for two hours yet. Merlin help her, Charity wasn't lying, the boy was truly clueless and naive. In a cute way of course. Pomona wondered if he would ever make a good Hufflepuff.

Harry's face fell. "I'm not a banana?"

"No, I just meant that plants have baby fruits, mommies and Daddies make real babies."

Harry nodded his head, still no quite understanding what the herbalist was saying. She talked as if mommies and Daddies made babies themselves. How /did/ they make babies anyway? Daddy made him his son by signing an official looking paper with his quill. But plants didn't have hands to sign anything. Or quills to write with.

Hmm...He just had to ask Daddy about it. Daddy was smart, and he knew everything. He even knew how to build Harry a tent with blankets and pillows, /without magic /. And no one else Harry knew could do that.

"So it's like a bubblegum that protects trees to have babies?" he asked, making sure that he had all the information before making assumptions. That was what Daddy always told him, assess all information and then make assumptions. Though Harry did not know what the former meant at first, he was slowly getting the hang of this being a grown up thing. It was quite easy though, he just had to pretend to know everything and talk with his voice in his nose like Daddy. And maybe even steal Daddy's black robes every once in a while to snuck snacks in his room.

"Yes Harry. That's basically it." Harry smiled widely and in triumph. Countless questions running through his mind, he knew exactly what he was going to talk about at dinner tonight.

Xx

"Where do babies come from Daddy?" Harry asked unexpectedly and Severus chocked on his butterbeer, sputtering. His coughs ended with Harry unhelpfully smacking the back of his neck repeatedly to stop the fit.

"What?" he whizzed out, still out of breath. He knew it was coming, all of the children asked that question at some point. He couldn't lie. He panicked. Mortification and awkwardness hung in air, as Severus slowly got himself together.

"So? Where do they come from?" his green eyes shone in curiosity and awe. Severus swallowed, pondering on whether he should tell the truth or not. Harry was too young for that. He realized.

"Ahhh... What makes you ask that?" he asked, rolling every possible fake explanations he could come up with in his mind.

Harry stuffed his spoon in his mouth and chewed. "Auntie Pomona told me the trees were going to have babies. Like mommies and Daddies." Severus took a moment and rolled his eyes. Of course she said that, what a naive Hufflepuff! He thought.

"She did, didn't she?"

Harry nodded, not getting the sarcasm heavily lacing every word.

"Yeah, and she said they only made baby fruits in spring. She also said that I'm not a baby banana."

Severus was so used to having bizarre conversations such as this with Harry, that he wasn't even fazed enough to chock again.

"Oh?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "I'm not a baby banana, cause apparently mommies and Daddies only make human babies."

He said it with such a passion and accusation in his tone that Severus was having a hard time not laughing, he wondered what James Potter would have to say about this particular conversation. He imagined the man apologizing for not making Harry a banana, and cracked up with the thought.  
"Would you rather to be a banana?" he stirred the conversation from baby making, he knew he only had a few moments to come up with something before Harry asked the question again.

Harry gulped down his milk greedily and nodded."They're yellow."

"So, how do mommies and Daddies make babies?" Severus huffed, and put his fork down on his half eaten plate. Clearing g his throat the stoic the potion master opened his mouth several times before closing it with a snap.

How could he say it? What could he say?

"Um... It's very complicated Harry. You are not old enough yet." he tried.

"It'd be easy Daddy. Assess the information, make assumption and then ask questions. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" his son chirped brightly, mimicking Severus's own words back to him. Severus now regretted, ever teaching that technic to Harry. The boy was unusually cunning when he wanted to.

"Alright then... You have to pay very close attention... Because..." he didn't know what to say.

Could he perhaps make up a story about hippogriffs, or elves bringing them babies? Or maybe it'd be better if he used lengthy words that Harry did not know the meaning of?

"They make babies...Um... With magic." he blurted out. "They make babies with magic. In Springs." Harry oh'ed in realization and nodded.

"But why Ginny's birthday is /in/ winter?"

Now answer that. His mind jeered, and Severus gritted his teeth.

"Well, it doesn't work like that... You see, merlin magics the baby to mommies and Daddies. Anytime he likes, but mostly in Springs. He can miss some babies though." oh god, what was he saying?! It was like his mouth was a distant organ with a mind of its own, Severus's level headed mind was sent in explosions as he was babbling nonsense.

"So mommies and daddies don't make babies?" Harry looked confused, auntie Pomona said something else! And now Daddy was saying another thing entirely. Was there more than one way to make babies?

"They do... But they... Uh... Need help sometimes, with... Uh... Magic." he poked his potatoes with his fork, the meal cold and long forgotten and his horrified mind too anxious to scramble and make some believable lies.

"Like bubblegum shields auntie Pomona magicked on trees?"

"Yes! I meant, yes. Exactly like that." he pursed his lips in irritation, willing the conversation to end already.

"So merlin does the magic?" Harry asked innocently, his chin resting on the palm of his potato porridge covered hands.

"Yes. And then they make babies."

"Can I make babies too? I want a baby." Severus gulped and cleared his throat again, he felt his face warm up in shame.

"When you're older, but not right now."

Harry pouted. "But what if I ask Merlin really bad? Can he give us a baby?"

Severus shook his head, too embarrassed to answer verbally.

"No, you can't have babies."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"If I can't have babies, then I want a puppy!" he demanded, and Severus sighed in relief. For a moment there, he actually thought Harry was going to push it. He almost forgot about his no pet policy he had assigned last week while they were in Diagon alley. Harry was way too young for pets, and dogs in particular, required constant attention.

But right now it didn't matter, he gave anything to shut Harry's mouth, or let him forget about this whole baby making fiasco.

"Just that?! You want a puppy?"

"Or a baby. Whatever you like Daddy." Harry answered back innocently.

If Severus didn't know him any better, he would thought the child was awarding /him/ instead of the other way around. He straightened in his chair and raised his eyebrows.

"What about, we buy the Puppy when you're eight and we never speak of this again?"

Harry, the small snake shook his head. "Puppy now, or I'll tell everyone you won't give me a baby." Severus glared, and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"You can't have babies Harry."

"But you and auntie Charity can." Severus flushed, and cursed.

"She's not a mommy."

Harry pouted and crossed his arms. "She could be, if you ask her." Severus didn't have an answer to that.

Oh merlin, damn these Professors, spouting off in front of his child. Now he had to a buy a puppy or propose to his crush, just because he left the boy with Pomona for /two/ hours. Next time, he would be better off paying a babysitter.

"It doesn't work like that Harry."

"Why not? You're already my Daddy. She could be a mommy if you ask her, and it's spring."

It amazed Severus, how the boy, at the age of six, could manipulate him to such an extent. The little bugger.

"It doesn't work like that." he repeated and Harry scowled. The brat actually scowled at him!

"I write to merlin and you ask Charity. It's not that complicated Daddy." he pronounced each syllable and hopped to his feet.

"Will you be satisfied with the puppy?" he asked in utter resignation, and sighed.

"Now?" Harry grinned widely, his fallen front tooth showing. Severus rolled his eyes and tried to gain back his demeanor.

"Puppy when you're seven." "Girl puppy next week."  
"No."

"Then you have to give me the baby." Harry didn't miss a beat. If it was happening with a stranger, Severus would have been proud, but alas, the boy only got stubborn and bratty with him.

"It takes time to make babies. Even if you get one, you have to wait for months." this was his last resort, there was no way that he was buying Harry a puppy that Severus himself was inclined to take care of.

"Then I can wait."  
"But you can't wait for a puppy?!" he was going to kill Pomona for unleashing Harry on him like this, loaded with the stubbornness he surely had inherited from Lily.

"You don't have to make puppies, so we can get that quicker."

"Alright then. Puppy next month. How does that sound?" he couldn't believe that he was bending his iron will, for a six year old cheeky boy. Before he had met Harry, he would've never let anyone talk with him like this. He really was getting soft. But then again, the horrifying sense of panic earlier did worth a puppy.

"A girl puppy?" Harry asked brightly, bouncing on his feet.

Severus confirmed. "A girl puppy." he only hoped that he could get Harry's mind off pets for the next month or so, or at least make Pomona apologize to him for the trouble she caused in the first place.

"It won't be spring anymore though." Harry frowned and Severus cursed inwardly, fighting off his instincts to bash his head to the table with all his might.

"Spring is not for the faint of heart." he heavily groaned, setting his mind to revenge the Hufflepuff head of house as he said this.

He would make her pay. Let's see how she would like it when Harry was bombarding him with awkward questions. He drawled internally and smirked, already forming a plot in his mind.

* * *

 **rate &review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

* * *

A/N; thank you all for the response and reviews i will treasure each and every one of them.

ps. as one of the reviewers mentioned; be warned! Severus is Harry's adoptive father in some of the stories, i will put that in warning from now on ;)

Summery; summery; Severus is a lone chemistry professor, bitter and alone. Harry's parents argue a lot, sometimes he runs away, sometimes he runs to Professor Snape for the comfort he doesn't get from his parents. Can they help each other?

one friendly warning for his story in particular; as the author of this two shots, as a /friend/ writing this story, it is considered my duty to at least urge you to not take your arguments in front of child(ren). the impact and the emotional turmoil is often deeper than we all realize, the words last longer and the consequences that follows them in adulthood are irreversible. Let's not mix them up in our dark, grimy lives sooner than they should be. thank you.

warnings; explicit language/child neglect/muggle au/emotional abuse/mild violence/ignorant parents

* * *

A knock. Then another. Then a third, firmer and more frantic came upon the teacher's door.

Severus Snape heaved a sigh, already knowing who was on the other side with deep regret and pity. He folded his latest addition of Chemist weekly and got up to his feet, he straightened his buttoned up back shirt and hurried down the hallway, noting just then that the rain was pouring down on his porch on a frenzy. His widened eyes indicated his quickened steps and he opened the door before another knock landed on his door.

"Get in." he wished he had foreseen this and had fetched out a blanket or at least a towel. He opened the door and let the soaked, sniffling teenager in his house. His gaze softened as he closed the door with a sharp thud.

"Come on, let's get you warm." Harry, already knowing the house inside out, immediately went to the living room while Severus hastily went upstairs to retrieve some clothes and towels.

The boy wiggled in the armchair and Severus instantly felt bad for him. Poor boy. He thought and handed him the towels.

"Another argument?"

Harry sniffled, and buried his face in the towel, the teacher pulls the blanket over him and squeezes his shoulder with fatherly comfort.

"They were just shouting /so loud/. I told them to stop... But they just got louder... I couldn't... I couldn't..."

Severus sighed along with the boy and hugged him close. Finding it the only thing that would give him comfort. This wasn't the first time Harry came by his door late in the night, some nights soaked to the bone and sobbing and some nights as angry as his parents. Angry at everything, at the world, at his life, at his parents. If he hadn't been Harry's neighbor, he didn't know how the child would've faired by now, he had no idea where his student would run off to in the middle of the night, so just he could /get away/ from the madness going on in his house.

"Do they know you're here?" it's not that they remotely cared, but Severus felt obligated to ask every time. Harry wiped his nose with his drenched sleeve.

"They didn't even realize I was gone." the teenager shivered and the Chemistry Professor realized with a jolt that the boy was soaking wet and shivering.

"Let's get changed out of that clothes, shall we?" there was no backpack or sack with the child, so Severus could only assume that Harry had left in a hurry. With no clothes or homework. Out of desperation and fear. As every child normally would.

It varied. Harry's 'visits' usually varied into two different types, either the child had foreseen the argument coming, packed up his stuff and had sneaked out of his house using the window, whether that happened on early afternoons or late at nights it left the boy bitter and enraged. Not just angry. Enraged. Severus always kept in mind to take Harry to the cushion room, those days/nights. He had made it specifically for him. He could beat around the pillows, screaming into them all he wanted, but he wasn't allowed to break anything, hurt himself or others.

Then, there were these nights... Caught up in a middle of an adult's argument, surprised and scared out of his wits, sobbing and shaking like a leaf, sometimes even stuttering so hard that he was incapable of speech. Harry never packed his possessions those nights, he ran out in the streets and to his house and his parents could care less. Despicable people.

"I..I.I...I..."

"Shhh... Don't talk. Come on. You're shivering." that made Harry only sob louder and Severus felt guilty. He always felt guilty showing Harry the affection he deserved. He hated himself for being a parent Harry never had. And Harry knew that. He knew that he wouldn't get the same loving treatment from his own father. They made it upstairs, and the teacher had to basically carry the shaking student up the stairs and to the bathroom by himself, he clicked on the lights and returned with the dry clothes he had left for the child.

He put his hand on the fevered forehead and frowned. Just how long had Harry been outside?

"You get changed, alright? Did you have dinner?" Harry opened his mouth but Snape beat him to it.

"Not in full sentences yet child. Yes or no."

"N..No." Severus nodded and handed him the clothes.

"Take all the time you need. You can take a hot shower too if you'd prefer. Call me if you need help, alright?"

"P..Prof.."

"Harry. Yes or no." Harry shook his head and clutched his hand with cold numb fingers. His features pallid and his eyes red rimmed. With a small sob of relief, Harry had threw himself in the man's arms.

"Th..than... Thanks." his heart clenched. Severus pushed his emotions aside for Harry's sake and hugged him back.

"It's gonna be alright."

Harry had some colors back in his cheek after the quick war up shower, and when Severus forced him into eating some soup, his eyes were still red rimmed and he was flushing so Severus concluded that the boy had been crying in the shower too. Damn his god awful parents for asking a child feel this way. Damn them to hell. "It was my fault." he muttered quietly in his glass of milk, curled up on the armchair next to the blazing fire right after finishing his belated dinner. Severus narrowed his eyes in rage.

"No. Harry we had had this talk. It's never your fault. Your parents should be ashamed of themselves, you are a child and you have no place in their petty problems." and he exactly meant that. The action repulsed him. To the core. It always irritated him when this child showed up at his doorsteps in an ungodly hour, bearing emotions he shouldn't have. And then blaming everything on himself...

"You don't understand sir. I provoked them, I... I thought it was a safe night. They were calm enough... But then... They started yelling at me and then at each other, I tried... I tried to make them..."

"You don't have to explain yourself child. You know you don't. I will never judge you."

"Mom never lies... She threatened to leave. Again. And I... I don't.. Don't want to be the cause of their..."

"Shhh, Harry, even if she does leave it's not your fault. It's never your fault. Some people get ignorant and very petty, when they fall... Out of love." God, even he didn't believe himself. Who was he to claim he knew about love? Love was literally the last thing on his mind. And it wasn't like Harry didn't know that.

Harry sniffed, slowly trembling in his seat.

"But don't they love me? What have I ever done to them? It's not like I asked to be born! They did this to me! I...I.. I have put the best years of my life into this!" he trailed off and Severus knew instantly who he was quoting. These were not Harry's words. They were Lily's.

"Harry... Oh child."

Harry shook his head bitterly.

"Dad said she's seeing someone. That she's cheating on us. On our family, and they yelled, they yelled a lot, I couldn't hear the words over all of the yells and curses..." Another sideways hug, and Severus could feel Harry /shirking in his arms /.

"shhhh, it's okay. You're not there anymore. We're calm and quiet, just sitting here and talking. No need to get upset, calm down."

"She... she said that I'm just like him. My father. She said, I'm nothing but a brat when I started crying... Such a pathetic wimp! You stir up trouble wherever you go! I put my life into this! I tried my best! You're ruining this! You're ruining me! You're ruining everything!"

"Harry..." this was the first time Severus was hearing this. Did she take out her anger on him every time?! Was Harry directly quoting her?

Harry didn't give him time to ask.

"I told them to stop if they loved me. They didn't. Seamus lives next door you see, I didn't want him to hear the argument... To hear everything... I yelled and cried too but mom and Dad... They... Well They started throwing things. Mom broke my Football cup... Dad threw her a vase... Plates..." his heart dropped and Severus drew back, his eyes examined the boy's frail body for signs of cuts or bruises.

"Are you hurt?" Harry shook his head, nodded once and wiped his nose again.

"That was my first cup? I... I was afraid to get close but I just couldn't let them hit each other... Dad called me a disappointment but got back to mom... They yelled louder. So much voice, and broken plates and cups... My cup. My very first award..."

What could Severus possibly say to that?! Who was ignorant and cruel enough to do that to a child?

"I wanted to... I don't know! I wanted them to stop so badly! I cried. They didn't even look at me anymore... Just yells and cries, furniture just crashed or shattered against the wall or the floor... Mom yanked out her suitcase, started wrenching clothes in it..."

It took another half an hour to clam his student down, which on itself was a new set record, indicating that the recent argument had been a bad one.  
"Have you done your homework Harry?" anyone else might call him a cruel person for demanding homework right after something like that happened, but Severus knew Harry. The boy would be even more distressed if he went to school empty handed.

Harry squirmed guiltily. "N..Not really. I meant do them I swear! Right after dinner, but... That happened."

"What are your essays for tomorrow?" he could write a pass for him in that case. Harry had his class tomorrow on first period, which was a relief and the Professor had left Harry slip more than once. He needed go talk to the math teacher though, she was very strict and student's unstable home lives often didn't matter to her.

"I have History with Mr. Bennett, your essay on Isotope Natural abundance statistics... And uh... I might have literature with Professor Sprout?"  
"Math?"

"I already did the homework.. It's just back at ho... My house." Severus nodded slowly, pretending to not notice the slip, and ushered Harry to his library. The boy sent uncertain glances at him all the way. Severus knew what he was thinking. He assumes that he disappointed me. He mused quietly.

He was a cynical man, never had much appetite for emotions, or showing affection, Chemistry was the only thing that could provoke something akin to happiness for him. Well that and Harry. Whom he saw a son.

"Here are some papers Mr. Potter and I think I may have a textbook here somewhere..." he rampaged through his drawers for a the hard worn covered textbook he always kept at hand.

He only had his own though, so he no idea what to do about the other two essays.

"What about literature, son. Are you doing a book review?" he caught Harry blinking at the name from the corner of his eyes and cursed himself for letting his tongue slip that particular night.

But he couldn't help it. Not really, it was subconscious, Severus felt so protective of the child that Harry might as well be his son.

"We... We're reviewing wuthering Heights... I already read the book though, so I..."

Severus returned back to the lanky awkward teen with two book and a stack of paper in his arms. Harry pursed his lips meekly and took the books.

"And History?" it would be too late to help Harry for his own essay, but he knew that Harry would know the answer anyways. It was getting late. Almost half past ten, and Severus was doing this more out of courtesy than anything.

"Actually I don't remember the subject... I marked it on my book."

"I'll write you a slip."

"Sir..." the man waved him off with a sneer. It was evodent that the curl of his lips weren't directed at him.

"Bennett already knows that you are a good student. I'm sure he would be more than happy to add up your extra credit instead of this essay."

The child nodded timidly and sat behind Severus's desk. The Professor decided now was a good time to notify his parents, Harry wouldn't hear him from the library. Not if he didn't sneaked out anyway.

"You have forty minutes until bed time Harry. Don't push yourself, it doesn't matter if the essays aren't complete. You tried." he wasn't Harry's parent, he was a teacher and that was it. But in his ten years of teaching he had never been so disturbed and touched by a student's home life.

Arguing parents who did not divorce, clashing, fighting, hitting each other in front the of this child ever since he was in elementary school. He had had the misfortune of meeting them, at parent's child council.

To say that their meeting hadn't gone so well was an understatement to what really happened.

Not that he supported divorce or couples splitting up the custody of an innocent blameless child, but sometimes divorce was the only answer. Not for their sakes but for the child's. Harry had been tossed back and forth for so long that it was a miracle that he turned out the way he did.

As far as Severus was aware, Harry had been neglected and caught in crossfire of these arguments way more than once. Tonight they just broke the child's trophy. Last year they accidentally hit him with a vase, the year before that (when Severus met Harry) they had both provoked Harry so much that the child could barely form sentences without stuttering.

So yes, Severus had met this people and he did not like them. In the slightest.

He had no need for his contact info, as he had memorized the number for over a year now. Not that they cared if Harry had spent a whole night locked out of the house or running away. But notifying them was a must. He didn't have to necessarily like it.

"Mrs. Potter?" he heard shuffling in the background and a slurred voice answered.

"What?" the voice was shrill, sharp and dripping with disdain. The teacher narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Severus Snape. Your son's chemistry teacher."

The voice hummed in disinterest, and Severus rolled his eyes. This was the umpteenth time he was introducing himself to these couple.

"I just called to notify you of Harry's location? He is here now and he is safe. I would take him to school tomorrow, but I'm afraid he left his bag and clothes in his room?"

"He's there? When did he go out?!" more shuffling from the background. There was a crunch and the phone shifted.

"He came here two hours ago ma'am. Now if you would please contact me in the morning so I can pick up his stuff?"

A sharp intake of breath, a slow huff, and Severus knew the woman was smoking.

"There's no need . I will come get Harry tomorrow." the voice answered with snark. Severus scoffed, just itching to bite back an insult. Harry would get the burn of it though.

Severus very much doubted that.

"Harry got upset earlier tonight Mrs. Potter. I hope that I'm not intruding, but Harry seemed really distressed.." if only one of them would take a hint. The man sneered.

"Did something happen at school?" the voice drawled after another long exhale, Severus felt like he could almost smell the bitter odor of her cigarette.

"No, I heard that there was a slight..." like hell. "disagreement at his home earlier tonight?" this was as vague as he could get. As far as he was allowed to breach as a concerned teacher.

"Oh. I will pick him up then." the woman replied nonchalantly.

"I think your son is more comfortable..."

"/I/ know what my son needs. I said I'll pick him up tomorrow. " just like that she hung up on the phone. Severus was left standing in his kitchen, the phone pressed tightly to his ear and his fingers clenching around the device so hard his knuckles went white.

He hated it. Not being able to help. He hated putting Harry in a worse position that he already was, but having to do it anyway because he had to. He had made a vow as a teacher, he had no right to decide for Harry when the boy's parents obviously had other ideas.

"Professor Snape?" a meek voice disrupted his jumbled incoherent thoughts. Severus almost dropped his phone, Harry stood with bowed head, wringing the hem of his over grown shirt and a resigned look.

"What did she say?"

The man couldn't even muster up enough anger at the boy for eavesdropping. He put the phone down on the kitchen table and stared at the child blankly. What to do? There was the feeling again. To open his arm like a father figure , comfort the child and tell him that everything will be alright. Or stay distant. Just a teacher who helped his student out of pity. But that wrong, wasn't it? Severus didn't pity Harry, not in the slightest. He admired him for his strength. Wanted to be there for him when his own parent didn't care enough to be.

When James Potter was too busy getting drunk and his wife smoked the night away, when the father didn't care or forgot to attend the boy's very first football match, he wanted to be there and so he went. He had made Harry's first celebratory dinner and bought him his first pair of football trainers. He was already in way too deep.

He opened his arm only after a second and Harry's head snapped on. Flabbergasted but touched at same time, Harry only hesitated for a moment before he ran into the kitchen.

Harry threw himself in the man's arms and held on tight, he breathed heavily but Snape could tell that Harry wasn't upset.

"It's going to be alright Harry. You'll see."

Eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

* * *

Harry got half through his Chemistry homework when Professor Snape declared bed time. Since Harry had spent a lot of time in the man's house more than himself, the guest room was unofficially stamped upon as his. Harry wondered if he should leave some of his clothes and spare books here just in case. Normally he wasn't that rash to leave everything and run. He knew better, if his belongings got in the way of his parents they were either demolished or lost, or thrown away in spite. With that in consideration Harry always made sure to pack his stuff out of the way since he was a child.

Last night was different though, Harry didn't even have enough will to sneak upstairs to escape the storm havocking downstairs. With a wince he realized that he was probably the one who was going to clean all that mess today, if his mother didn't have other plans for him. He should probably borrow some cash from Professor Snape and buy some gloves on the way home, no point in accidentally cutting himself while cleaning.

If he didn't clean up the evidence, no one would. His father was either always away at work, or out with his friends, mom often disappeared for a few days without leaving a note or packing anything and came back looking as if she had been lost in a forest. And Harry was all alone.

Before Harry knew Professor, he had to do everything for himself. He had to cook for himself if he didn't want to starve when his mother disappeared, he had to sleep in his bed all alone when no one was home at night, or curled up in a tight ball on their couch, with TV on all night, and those weren't even the worst. The worst happened when Mom decided to take him with her as she went on one of her 'Adventures', when he was eight. Harry hadn't been daydreaming, the woman /did/ actually go out in the forests or took monstrous hikes only for the fun of it. His mother was basically a mix-up cocktail of bitterness, adventurous, and crazy all smashed together. Put all of that together and a child in the same house and you'll see what kind of childhood Harry had.

"Harry? Your mother is here." a deep voice called from downstairs and Harry's heart dropped.

Quickly, he scurried off his bed and picked up the messenger bag Snape had lent him for school. They were both skeptical about his Mother actually showing up or bringing his stuff with her.

He felt both reluctant but in a hurry at the same time as he descended downstairs, reluctant because his mom had actually shown up and the possibility of Harry going to school today was less likely than his parents apologizing to Snape for all the trouble their son has caused for him.

His mother was standing by the door, looking nonchalant and bored, not even bothering to make small talk with the man standing next to her stoically. Harry gulped the bile in his throat and skipped the last three steps with his homework crunched in his arms.

"Harry." Professor Snape nodded in farewell, raising an eyebrow at the dismal state his homework was in. Harry smiled sheepishly, knowing that if he made any move to hug the man goodbye his mother would surely speak up. Her silence was for the best.

"Thanks for having me over last night sir. Sorry for being a hassle." his eyes nervously twitched over to his mother's reaction and saw none. Harry didn't know if he was baffled or relieved. He swung the messenger bag on his shoulder.

Snape nodded at him and turned to mom. "I will see you in school Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter?" he drawled out. Mom raised a sarcastic eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Hurry along."

No thank-yous, no gratitude or at least any explanations. Nothing. That was exactly what Harry had expected of her. Sorrowfully and still hesitate, Harry followed her out, pausing only a minute as Snape squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"Bye Harry." The boy in question smiled gratefully and raced after his striding mother. No wonder she had parked their car at the furthest spot she could find. She was funny like that.

His assumptions turned out to be accurate and mom had actually parked her car at least two blocks away from Severus's house. Knowing from experience, Harry reluctantly called shot gun and buckled in with shaking hands. His eyes caught a purple duffel bag and his school bagpack in the backseat from the rear mirror. Mom didn't bother buckling and started the car with a click of her tongue.

"Other kids spend their nights out in clubs and night overs with friends. You go stay with a greasy bat like him." She complained monotonously and handled the wheel with one hand, she fumbled in her bag with the other.

"I'm sorry." no point arguing with her. She was in the /mood/.

She pursed her lips, wiping off a lipstick stain right next to her upper lip."Whatever. Try doing something creative next time. Instead of running to your teacher."

"Like doing drugs?" he was not joking in the slightest.

Mom did not take it as a joke anyway. "See? you can improve."

Rolling his eyes, Harry shifted and turned away from his mother, despising the smell of cigarette and heavy perfume lingering in the car, no wonder other kids made fun of him.

Mom sighed, Harry straightened his shoulders and looked out of the window. "Wait. School's that way."

"I'm well aware Wikipedia." another roll of eyes.

Harry blew out his breath in anger. "Mom, what the hell?! I have school!" please let her not argue his point. Harry pleaded. Today could not possibly be one of those days. He couldn't let mom wander away to a forest or something with him on her tail, specially not when he had skipped so many classes already.

"Just once, try to be different from your father." she growled out in response, Harry could see her nails digging in leather.

"I can't skip classes mom. Please." there was no way that he was skipping. He has both Chemistry and math today, and Snape could only cover for him so much. Mom took a left turn and leaned back in her seat with ease, her hand slipped from the wheel momentarily to fiddle with the purse in her lap. "That's what he said. Where's he now? Working his ass off, that's where he is."

Harry's widened eyes were etched to the window, watching in bewilderment, that how with each passing second they got further from school. "I can't come to another camping trip with you."

Mom dropped her unlit cigarette and gaped in indignation. "Camping trip?! Is that what your father calls it? What else has he crammed into your brain when I was away?" angrily, her hands went around the wheel. Harry clutched the end of his seat.

"He hasn't done anything..."

Mom interrupted him with a snarl. "Always the goody two shoes, isn't he? Tell me, is that what your teacher thinks too?"

"Mom..." not this argument. He was not ready for this one.

"Men." she spat out. "You're all the same. Fucking abominations... That's what they are." her blouse creased, and she shifted again.

"Please, I need to go to school, I can't skim off. " he smacked his mouth shut the moment he realized that he had slipped. Damn. He thought, trying to shrink further in his seat.

Mom narrowed her eyes and glared at him with cold calculating eyes. "Skim off... Camping trip... Had a nice chat with your dad, haven't you?"

"N...No."

She hissed."Don't lie! Camping trips! What's next? Did he also say that I'm having an affair?" "Mo...S..School."

She shook her head, and all Harry could see was sheer disappointment. "How hard I tried for you to turn out good. To be something he wasn't. When are you going to realize that he's not a god?" she emphasized on the last word, and pressed the horn with the palm of her hand.

"Bloody retards." she muttered and pulled out of the line.

"M...Mom."

She sneered. "Mom? That's all you have to say? I work my ass off to sway you away from his ways and you bounce right back! Your chemistry teacher?! Are you fucking serious Harry?! What's next?! Honestly... Don't make me say things I regret..." the cigarette was finally lit, white swirls of smoke smothered him.

"I..It... It was.. Ra..raining..." Harry coughed. No matter how long he had endured that smell, it was always as repulsive as the first time.

"And he magically turned out to be your Knight in shining armor, didn't he? Just like your dad. No sense of shame or self preservation. I'm telling you now, if you're about to take his side, don't expect me to get your custody in court. " she took a moment to let the smoke out and etched her eyes solely to the road. Emotionless.

"M..Mom."

"Instead of bawling, man up. See your dad's true self. Don't let his lies get to you. He told you I'm having an affair, didn't he? Ever occurred to you, that he actually meant himself? He runs off his mouth in my absence, and you, like the gullible pig you are... Sniff it right up." as if on cue, she shook off the ashes out of the half opened window, with a slight flick of her wrist.

"School.." he only had ten minutes to make it. Then he would be late. Then Professor Snape would be disappointed in him, then Harry would be ashamed, and then everyone will gossip about his absence. Mom did not seem to understand importance of this. Not at all.

"School... Is that what you really want?! To waste your life away to follow a path your father did?! You're fucking pathetic." was that how a mother spoke to her child? Did Professor Snape ever talk to him like that? Of course not. Even when the man was angry at him, which was considerably a lot more than Harry would have liked, he would always keep his cool. He was the adult and he acted like it. What would he say in this situation?

"Walk Harry. I'm certain that you can make it to the school in time." that was exactly what he would say. Harry gulped and looked at the blurred trees and houses as they passed by. He could still make it.

"Mom, stop th..the car." he gripped his bag to his chest, and unbuckled his seat with a sudden scowl.

"Harry." mom said threateningly.

Harry snapped his jaw with determination. "Stop the car." he didn't even stutter. Mom slammed her foot on the break in the middle of the road and glared. The sound of the tires screeching, had Harry flinching back in his seat

"Fine, get out you Bastard. Take the bags with you. I'm going on a 'camping trip'." she reached over him and opened his door. Her nail intentionally caught his arm and jagged it with sharp painted nails.

"I can't bring a duffel bag to my school..."

"Your problem, isn't it? Get out now." Harry shot out of his seat and raced to the backseat in a flash, he flung the door open and fished out both bags.

"Mom, at least drive me back..."

Mom clicked her tongue at the cars honking behind them. "Last chance, stay or walk all the way back. Pick the bags or they'll go with me." she closed the doors and raised her eyebrow. Harry realized with a jolt, that he had no lunch money, or money to get a ride, or buy gloves.

"Some money, maybe? I need a ride back home."

"Get it from your dad. I don't have enough to waste on you."

"You're just like him. When you're not here then so isn't he. I hate you both."

"The bags."

"Fuck you."

"Wow, you're actually swearing, that's an improvement."

"I feel sorry for you." he slammed the door shut and immediately started off the other way, the duffel bag was wrung in his fingers, his shoulders both saddled with the weight of his bags. Snape was wrong in calling her in the first place. Harry thought angrily, his quick steps turned into fast wide strides so he could at least get to the first period in time.

"You're late." it was the first thing he heard upon sitting down on his bench. Disheveled and blushing as he realized every student was staring at him. Snape's indifference to Harry's lateness, reluctantly called all of the gossipers away, and the lesson started anew.

Harry ducked his head. "I had to walk here." more like run as if his body was set on fire.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up as she was intently listening to Professor Snake's lecture, Ron didn't even pretend to listen anymore.

"Right. You okay?"

"Fine." they didn't ask more than that. And Harry was grateful. Of course he wasn't okay, mom just threatened to give him up, left him on the streets with a purple duffel bag and had no intentions of retuning home whatsoever. At least not until she was done 'camping'.

Professor Snape seemed to sense his inner distress, but remained blank, though Harry saw a flicker of worry behind his cold calculating eyes as it passed over his head. Harry subtly dropped his duffel bag next to the man's desk as he was exiting, hoping that the man would pick it up for him.

Aside from that blunder the first period was actually a good one, considering the fact that his homework was only half way done and he looked like he had just gotten out of a marathon, other students were too scared of Snape to bring it up or act on it. It was the second period that made him want to melt in the walls. History with Mr. Bennet was not an enjoyable class, though the bald lanky man was good hearted in nature, he was no teacher. So there was no wonder that chaotic was often what came to mind when they thought about history class. Since none of his close friends were in the same period as him, Harry tried to make himself invisible by settling next to the wall, on the back row seat, as far as he could get from Seamus Finnegan.

That boy was a jerk. In that there was no doubt, but as much as He displayed his general jerkiness, there was something more terrifying and long lasting than that. Seamus was also a gossiper. Actually, he was /the/ gossiper in boy's group. And he was Harry's neighbor.

They had history and math together, and normally... They got along fine, Harry wouldn't consider the jock his friend, but they were on civil terms, and Seamus had exchanged cheat sheets with him every once in a while. When he was too shaken up to do a last moment studying. So they were cool according to the bro code. Trying to ignore the finger pointing and the whispers directed at him, Harry pointlessly opened his text book and stared down, not really reading as much as trying to tune everything out. Maybe he should've gone with his mom.

That period passed by excruciatingly, immensely glad that Bennet didn't call on him, Harry felt like walking on jellies as he monotonously took one step ahead of the other and out of the class. Lunch was pretty much the same as always, with no money or even a snack, Harry decided it would be best to fish out his essays and double check them with Hermione.

That was when his hand brushed over something strange. Looking down, Harry opened the messenger bag farther and gaped. Was that... A sandwich?

scrambling to close his gaping mouth, Harry slowly extended his hand in the bag and pulled out the tightly wrapped sandwich out of his bag, his eyes we're widened dramatically behind his thin framed glasses. Holy shit. Holy. Shit.

Snape had actually wrapped up a sandwich for him? Just so he wouldn't go hungry? Even his own mother didn't care enough to do that. Tears almost ringed around his eyes and Harry forced them shut to keep the hot coiling tears away that would definitely follow by ugly sobs and a lot of snot, the sandwich clutched tightly in his hands.

Something sparked in his chest, Harry had came to know that emotion as affection, and he found his teacher's thoughtfulness, rather endearing. Harry knew the man wasn't that experienced in raising a child or dealing with a teenager when he had lived all by himself for god knew how long, but this... This left him speechless. It was as so touching, that a total strange had been concerned enough to pack him lunch, when his parents didn't care about loading him off on a road with a duffel bag and no money.

Engrossed in his lunch, and ignoring everyone else around him who were mostly looking at him oddly, Harry opened up the wrapper and grinned. Peanut butter and jelly. God he could worship that man right now. He thought happily, and started munching on his treat. It was clumsily made though, too much jelly had made the bread a little soggy, but in his Harry's eyes it was perfect.

"You look like you're up in the clouds? Is it that good? " Hermione rose a skeptical eyebrow. Harry nodded feverishly, although a little sheepish.

"It's perfect. " now he just needed to find a bathroom stall to cry his eyes out. No big deal.

It was a full stomach and a satisfied smile that followed Harry out of the cafeteria that day, he couldn't even care about being pointed at, when he was this happy. Unfortunately the good mood didn't last long, as the bell rang, and Harry was happily scribbling off notes in his notebook, the realization hit him like a train. What the hell was he going to do?

He said his farewells, packed up his bags, stalled his steps as long as he could manage without alarming anyone and reluctantly stepped out of the building with a racing heart.

He always had a spare key in his bag, and he could manage a walk to his house even though he was exhausted and had no idea where he was heading. But no one was waiting for him. The house would be vacant. Mom left this morning and Dad would most definitely stay at work, Harry on the other hand, was left with broken furniture and no money, limited grocery and little talent in cooking. His feet took his stray.

Dejected, his half lidded eyes were what led him along the pavement, he fiddled with the zipper on his bag, trying to find his phone. It should be somewhere in there, although Harry didn't know the last time he had used it this past week.

Finally, he fished out his phone and stopped by the bus stop.

'Mom left again. I'm alone at home. Is there some cash so I can buy groceries? ' he hit send, and gulped the bile forming in his throat.

The response didn't come. Harry tried his luck by the next stop bus. still only having a general idea of his location.

'Dad, mom left me off on a road with no money. I'm on the way home and I need money so I can keep myself alive. Call me. '

Again no response, so he must be in a meeting. Harry dialed the man's number. It went on voice mail.

"Dad, it's Harry. I'm alone, hungry and I have no money. Mom left me four boulevards away from school this morning with a duffel bag, I forgo... t t.. o pi... c.. k it up. Call me. "

Fuck him anyways. Harry thought angrily, he slumped down on the ground and sat next to a tree, watching as cars occasionally went by. He drew his knees up to his chest and fiddled with his phone. Could he go to Ron's or Hermione's house, maybe? It was too far. And he was beat, he was so tired he hadn't even arrived home yet.

Maybe Seamus' mom would let him have a meal? Or borrow some money? Harry really didn't want to turn to neighbors for help, specially them. But he would if he was desperate enough.

Professor Snape.

Helpless tears flowed down his cheeks and he sniffled. Maybe he should send a man a text? Was he even at school? Did he pick up Harry's duffel bag? Why would he even do that? Why would he care?

He decided to text the man, seeing as he could barely talk.

'Professor Snape? Hi, I'm so sorry to disturb you sir, but I was wondering if you could give me a ride? I'm afraid I'm...

Harry deleted the draft, his shaking fingers typed out another with difficulty.

'Professor Snape? Is it okay for you to pick me up? I think I'm lost. My parents can't.'

Too pathetic, but true. He sent the text and buried his head in his knees, wondering why the hell was this place so deserted this time of the day? Spinners end was normally a quiet neighborhood, but it was so quiet now. Almost strangely so. Was he even in Spinners end? E should've paid more attention while walking. He could care less though.

His phone rang approximately four minutes after his text. Talk about irony.

"Harry?! Are you okay? " relief flooded in his body and Harry almost sobbed.

"Y_yes. "

"Where are you now? Are you far from your house? " Harry looked around owlishly, no he wasn't that far, he could even make it in a five minutes walk if he pushed himself to hurry.

He wasn't lost. He was just too tired to get up and walk. Thank god.

"M.. Maybe? I don't know. I'm... at a bus stop, sitting by the pole. Two boulevards from school. " or was it three?

"I'm in the car now, I picked your bag. Why were you carrying it this morning? "

"M.. M.. Mom left me. "

"Alright, don't talk then, I'll be there soon, can you seat up on the bench? "

Harry looked around. Disinterested.

"There's no bench. "

"I swear that's exactly what you said in the chemistry lab your first year here. The place was packed with sitting stools. Open your eyes and actually look around, would you? " Harry huffed out a laugh and opened his eyes. He was already feeling better. Snape knew him too well.

The boy heaved a sigh. "No, there's no bench. There's just this bus stop sign and a pole. " he sluggishly gestured at the pole above his head.

"I'm almost there Harry. Why didn't you just get a cab? Or got on the school bus? "

"I don't know. " I would not admit that I had no money. He thought. He didn't even know why, but somehow he just felt ashamed of admitting that.

"You could have at least waited by my office. I didn't know you couldn't walk back home. " the man behind the phone scolded, Harry smirked.  
"I can walk back home. I just... I don't why this happened today. " it's like he was suddenly drained. Drained and exhausted.

He hadn't even came from the way he always did though, even if he was vaguely familiar with his surrendering, he had never came back home like this.

"Are you sick? "

"No. Where are you now sir? "

There was a pause and Harry heard a car stop behind him.

There was a sharp thud as a car door closed and Harry felt the shadow of a man falling on him.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter? " the man picked up his bag and Harry used the pole to get on his own feet.

"I'm so sorry that I disturbed you sir. "

"None of that Potter. You don't need to be sorry. "

He helped him into the backseat and Harry gratefully shrank in the seat, next to him, his messenger bag and the purple duffel bag stood out with sharp hideous colors.

He grimaced. "Sorry again. "

Snape buckled in and waves him off.

"How long had you been sitting there for? "

"An hour. " it wasn't that long. His teacher clicked his tongue nonetheless.

"Next time, call me first Harry. I don't care what the time is, even if you just want someone to talk. I'm the first one you should contact. Is that clear? " swiftly, the man managed to both scoff at him and pull his car back on the road.

"Crystal sir. "

"What is the purpose of that duffel bag? "

"My clothes are in it. Mom gave it to me this morning. "

"You said that she left? "

Harry squirmed ."Well, she kinda left /me/ on the road this morning? Dad was too busy to answer my calls. "

"She just left you on the street?! Was that why you were late? Why didn't you tell me sooner? "

"Sorry. I didn't want to.. " burden you. That's what dad would say. He thought grimly.

"Well, Mr. Potter, we might as well stop by your house to pick up some things. You're staying with me, until one of your parents show up and inquire about you. "

"But sir... "

"I said, You're staying with me or a friend until your parents come pick you up. " the man growled dangerously. Angry on his behalf rather at him like his mother was this morning.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? All by yourself in that blasted house? " endless nights of cold canned noodles and the stark blue light of the telly came to the front of his mind. The sheer fear, and his intensified breathing as he heard shuffling around their house. Harry shivered.

"Thank you sir. Really. Thanks for everything. " Snape hummed, as if he was deep in thought.

"I care about you Potter. Like I would for a son. I hope you know that. " His heart clenched. He did know that, of course he did. What kind of teacher would shelter him from an unstable homelife? pack him lunch when his own mother didn't and pick him up with his car the moment Harry called for help?

"I do sir. And it's more than anything I could ever ask for. "

"Are you hungry Potter? I know a good pizza place. Not far from here. "

"I... " why the hell not? It's not like his mother was here to scold him here anyways.

"I would like that very much sir. "

"Settle in then . "

* * *

A/N; don't forget to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonus chapter.

* * *

A/N; I seriously can't say how sorry I am that this fic got out of order even though it's prewritten. I honestly have no excuse to redeem myself in your eyes, so please forgive my tardiness. moving on, this chapter needs a little bit of explaining. this was a Bonus Halloween special chapter I wrote and posted on Halloween on potions and snitches (obviously), so please forgive the ungodly holiday fic out of nowhere, it really wasn't at the time. with that aside let's move on to your lovely feedbacks! a huge thank you and loads of hugs for those who read and leave a mark on this story. seriously, it means a lot to me ;)

SUMMERY; Harry moves into Severus' house on Halloween night,knowing that he would have to spend a whole week sleeping in a room that once belonged to Severus' now dead son. suffice to say, the said son is not happy. (muggle AU)

a respond to;Halloween fic fest! 2017  
*the night of the living dead  
*pumpkin craving  
* when will we wake up from this nightmare?  
*when the clock struck twelve

* * *

"Home sweet home Harry." the boy shyly stepped in the house, dragging his suitcase across the hard creaking floorboards. The wheels left trail marks on the dust. His heart hammered in his chest. Though he wouldn't admit it to the man, the house was not what he had expected it to be.

Sure, it was big, and was very open, considering Severus' general mood, this place was even generous. But deep down, much to his shame, the twelve year old had been expecting... Well, more.

"Our rooms are upstairs and the bathroom is by the end of the hall, Harry. Is that alright with you?" the jovial man set Harry's trunk by the stairs. Uncharacteristically looking happy.

Harry smiled at the man's happiness, it was nice to finally get to live with him. After five months of mentorship, and a magical parental figure by his side, Harry was finally feeling ready to be adopted.

Harry knew the teacher's history. He knew that Severus had lost his son to a terminal illness when he was younger, the man had completely closed up to love then. Severus had even told Harry that he didn't have the heart to clear out his son's room. The room Harry was supposed to stay in until adoption.

Robin's room.

"Harry?"

"I'm coming Severus." as he moved to climb the stairs a sudden chill settled down his navel and Harry took a startled step back. He stood still for a moment before hesitantly grabbing his suitcase. Nothing.

Had he imagined it? The chill? he shrugged and trailed after his humming mentor.

Severus was humming along happily, opening the curtains dramatically as he passed each window. Checking the lights as he passed.

"I'm going to fix up the electrical engine, I'd will be back soon?"

"Sure."

Harry tried to ignore the dust covered furniture and someone of the peeled off wallpaper. It would be offensive and a little ungrateful of him to admit that Severus had really let go of the house while away.

"So sorry about the dust son. I really don't spend much time here." Severus mentioned apologetically, having downstairs with a flashlight in his hand.

"No problem." he wasn't entirely tactless, even though the Dursleys didn't do a good job of raising him, Harry still knew some manners.

"Alright then, get unpacked huh? I'll make us some dinner. Or would you prefer take out?"

"Anything is fine sir. Thank you so much."

"Never mention it Harry. Before I show you to your room, can I make a friendly request?"

Harry gulped. Here it comes, house rules. He nodded meekly.

"I would really appreciate it if you would keep to yourself for a few days? At least until I had packed Robin's things or..."

"Oh, of course." why would he go through a dead boy's stuff? Even the mention of Severus' dead boy sent shivers up his spine. He was going to sleep in a dead boy's room for at least a week. He wasn't going to fuss over the man, he wasn't certainly going to be a baby about it. But still.

Robin has been dead for eight years, Harry was twelve now, it wasn't like that tonight was Halloween, or the fact that it was suddenly chillingly cold. He reassured his teacher once again, and left the man to nervously run back and forth in the kitchen and basement. He heard the man shuffling and reluctantly opened the said door handle.

Specks of dust broke out in the air and Harry covered his mouth with a muffled cough. Damn. He thought with a grimace.

The room was ancient. It was almost tragic. Harry really felt sorry for the man. He didn't talk about Robin much, but Harry saw the sorrowful look on the man's stoic face every time he dared to mention him.

The room was obviously fit for a small child, the bed was the only new furniture Harry could see, there was a rocking chair with a stuffed bear in the corner, both covered in dust and grim, the faded yellow curtains looked something straight out of a scary movie. There was a moldy smell about the room, Harry could swear that Robin's clothes were still in the wardrobe.

With a heavy sigh, he dragged his suitcase inside the room, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could sleep in here tonight. At least the bed was new.  
There was a sudden heavy thud, his eyes snapped open in a flash and Harry turned with a yelp. The lights all turned on with a 'ping '.

He shook his head, with a shaking hand on his chest. No, it's okay. It's okay. It's probably just a mouse scurrying around the house. It wouldn't be unlikely given the house's general state.

Anxiously, Harry sneaked a look around the filthy room, and decided that he wanted to sleep with an open door tonight.

He opened the door with a cringe, and hurried back to unpack. He would feel safer with Severus with him anyways.

The room was cold, so he made sure to put on his red jumper and quickly hurried down the stairs, trying to ignore the constant goosebumps and the fear of someone stalking him.

"How do you feel about Chinese? I hope you like egg roles." Severus said, having just set the phone back on the table. Harry nodded distractedly.

"I do, thank you."

Severus nodded back and pulled out a brown (slightly creased) packet out of his bag, he rolled it out on the table.

"Are you sure that you don't want to check out the neighborhood? It's Halloween after all. "

"I'm not trick or treating." he never had, and never would. Ever since Dudley had spent a whole night devouring and gleefully lickking candy wrappers and expensive chocolates right in front of him dressed in a pig custom, Harry had abhorred the idea of Halloween. Everyone always used to call him too 'mature' for his age because of that, or because he hated every other holiday in general, and often showed next to no enthusiasm for the gifts and whatnot.

Severus stilled, and Harry immediately felt guilty.

Although, the man was one strict teacher and his no kidding attitude in class have granted him the nickname 'bat of dungeons ', the man was so nervous and unsure as a parent. Harry thought that it was somehow related to the loss of his child and the period he had spent living alone... In this house. The man shook his head and opened the packet anyway, drawing out some sort of pastries that were deliberately decorated like childish, smiling jack o' lanterns.

"It's Halloween though. I thought you would like to eat some candies? But then I thought that would be too unhealthy, so I settled with pumpkin pastries, actually I've been craving them..."

"Cool. May I have some?" this was really uncharacteristic of the man. Harry mused. Severus wasn't certainly one to ramble. It must be the house.

"Sorry, Harry. I know this must be hard for you. I tried to tidy up the house a bit, but I had to stay in and grade some of the seven graders..."

"It's alright Sev, I love the house, it's really relatable to the holiday you know."

"Maybe we should turn it into a haunted mansion." he smirked. "I already spoke to a real state manager, we're going to be looking into some houses next week."

Harry took a tiny bite out of the cookie and chewed. "It's okay, really. So... Can you give me the house tour now?" there was no way that he would stroll around this creepy house more than he should've. Even if the house was too small for a guest room. Still.

"Restless, aren't we Ro...Harry?"

Something cold brushed against his arm in a flash, Harry jumped out of his skin. "Yeah... Ahhh!"

"What?! What is it?" Severus asked.

"I... I could've sworn something just brushed over my arm!" it was cold, wrong and eery. It didn't just brush over his arm, it /went / through his arm. He must be going crazy.

"Maybe it was a bug. It wouldn't be a surprise, honestly." Severus shrugged, a little more relaxed.

"I hate bugs."

"I take care of them for you." the man reassured him and turned to wash some of the dishes. At least those weren't left to rot. Harry thought. He took another bite out of the cookie. They were actually good.

"Thanks. Wow, these pastries are really amazing!"

"hmm."

"What about you go wash up?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

For no rational reason, he felt genuinely unsettled and also a little taken back that he had agreed to move in with the man. He really understood the struggle though, Severus was a teacher after all, with an average salary, and had been living alone ever since his son had died.

He creeped into the bathroom and closed the door softly, immediately, he crossed out any thoughts associated with showering and just decided to wash up. The tub was atrocious, and Harry would rather die than bath in that, at least until after he had cleaned it out. Severus was telling the truth, he really didn't spend much time here. Maybe because he feels sad, Harry compromised with himself and turned on the faucet.

He payed no attention to the dust covered mirror and roughly scrubbed his sweaty face clean, being sure to wash out his mouth as well. He hadn't thought of unpacking his toothbrush, and stepping in his room seemed... Well, it seemed too off for him to consider, so he just went on and cleaned out his mouth as nicely as he could.

Suddenly the ghosting breeze brushed past the back of his knees again harshly and Harry leapt out of his skin. Yelling, he threw himself back, mouth still filled with water, muffling his yells. His eyes were immediately drawn to the once dust covered window.

'Go away pest.'

Oh god. Oh dear jesuse christ. Oh god, what was that?

"Oh my god, oh my god." the water just spurted out of his mouth as Harry backed away from the mirror, his back hitting the door with a soft thud. He was gasping as the toilet suddenly flushed. Too startled and afraid to open his mouth, Harry could only watch with wide blurry eyes.

He shrank down to his knees as the toilet flushed on its own accord again. His eyes went back to the mirror. Go away pest? Who would write such a thing? Was this some sort of prank? Severus wasn't definitely the pranking kind of guy. He was Harry's teacher for God's sake! Why? Why would someone do this to him?

Shakily, he rose to his feet, and tugged at the doorknob, he pulled with all his might, while keeping an eye out for the toilet. It was jammed. His heart fell. It was jammed. Feeling like he could puke all of his pumpkin pastry right up, the boy fisted his hands and started yelling.

"HELP! Help me! SEVERUS HELP!"

The toilet flushed for the third time, and then the curtains creased. Harry gasped, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Oh dear God.

There was no reply from downstairs. Severus hadn't heard him? How could that be possible?! He must have heard Harry!

"Severus! SEVERUS HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"W..what..What are you?" he was trembling head to toe, suddenly cold in his two layers thick jumper. Was it a ghost? Was this house hunted? Was such a thing even possible?

The thing wrote on the mirror again.

Go!

"I can't! Please! Let me go! SEVERUS! HELP ME!"

The thing only seemed to worsen when Harry called Severus' name and flipped, bursting the faucet in its rage. Harry shrieked as cold freezing water forcefully blasted him away, his small twelve year old body, hunching by the door, Harry could only cry and protect his face from the brutal force of cold numbing water raining down on him.

Thief!

Shivering and hiccuping, Harry stared in bewilderment. Thief?

"What did I steal? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

You thief! You stole him!

"What?" just as the words were out of his mouth the door was thrown open and everything just... Stopped.

Harry's eyes, glued to the mirror, were now gazing at a flabbergasted Severus standing by the door with a screwdriver. Soaking wet, dripping with icy cold water and about to start crying in a moment. The bathroom looked like a disaster.

"What?..." With a loud sob the boy flew into the man's unprepared arms, tackling both to the ground as he bawled his eyes out, forming incoherent sentences with no meaning. Severus, the poor man, did the best he could at calming the child, still confused and clueless.

Xx

a white fluffy towel was ruffling his hair, softly drying his mop of a hair as Harry sat, shaking on the couch. "So, you're telling me, that a /ghost/ appeared in the bathroom while you were washing your face?"

He nodded, trembling. "And called me a thief. Told...Told me to go away."

The towel patted down his face, and Harry cringed.

"It wrote on the mirror." Severus rose an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me." how could he possibly not?! This was the third time Harry was retelling his story, the clock had already struck past ten.

"Well there was no writing left on the mirror, and the faucet's pipes were already loose when I checked them... Maybe you just.." the man shrugged helplessly, picking up the steaming mug from the coffee table, he pushed it in Harry's shaking hands.

"No! I'm telling the truth! It... It brushed past my arm and the toilet kept flushing... Then water just burst out of the faucets..."

He shushed Harry and tapped his chin in thought. "Alright, calm down. Harry, maybe it's just the Halloween air getting to you? Did you watch a scary.."

Harry shook his head helplessly. "Why can't you just believe me?! It was a ghost! It wrote on the mirror! Telling me that I stole someone! I.. I.." Severus squeezed his shoulder, wrapping a red afghan around the shivering boy.

"Someone?"

"Is that even the point?! Severus you have to believe me!" he had to. He had to believe him because he was telling the truth. This bloody house was hunted.

"But Harry.."

"The door was jammed! I yelled for help, but you didn't come!" his throat was still hurting with effort he put through screaming his head off. It would be impossible for anyone to pretend that they hadn't heard him.

His mentor pinched the bridge of his nose. "I warned you about the doors in the kitchen, and no, I heard no yelling Harry. I was just getting the food when I heard you crying."

"But.. But..."

"Maybe you should have an early night tonight? Come on, eat the food before it gets cold...er."

"I... I'm not going.. Into..."

"Alright. This is getting ridiculous. What is the real issue here?" the man asked arms on his knees.

"I swear I'm telling you the truth! Someone's trying to hurt me."

"Is that supposed to be a metaphor? Are you trying to subtly tell me something?" the man inquired helplessly, Harry hung his head miserably.

"It was a ghost. The house. I don't know." it was real, Harry knew it was.

"A ghost... Honestly. Alright, fine. Just eat your dinner and we'll see what I can do about your sleeping arrangements." he pushed the plate across the table and Harry gasped on the couch.

"Ahhh!" he shrieked.

Severus nearly jumped out of his seat. "What?!"

He pointed at the plate with wide eyes. "It's here! It moved! The plate moved!"

Severus slumped down and closed his eyes. "Harry..."

"I swear it..."

Go away! Go away!

"No..." he muttered. It was talking in his head. The voice was in his head.

"Harry."

"It's talking in my head Severus, it's.." he whimpered.

Stop! Go!

The man rubbed his tired face and huffed. "Harry, I know the last few days have been emotionally exhausting for you..."

"Please! Get it out of my head!" he pleaded, grasping the man's arm in a death grip.

You can't have him! He's mine! _ the voice cried in his head.

"Who?! Who?!" who's his? What was the ghost talking about?!

"Who what?! Harry stop this now!" Severus grabbed his shoulders and forcefully pushed him down in his seat.

That's right. Get him angry. You pest! Go away!

"We have to go! Please." "What is this? Is this a new young adolescent behavior I'm not supposed to know about? I'm a teacher Harry, I know when..."

"Please Dad!" Harry blurted out of nowhere and his mentor immediately stiffened. The ghost went nasty in his head.

Dad?! DAD?! He's not your DAD!

"No! He's not my Dad!"

"Harry. Harry look at me." Severus checked his temperature and eyes. Suddenly looking concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I... I'm..." his ears were ringing.

Severus grazed his lips in worry.

"Oh god, what if you're having some kind of allergy? Have you eaten or consumed something you weren't supposed to? Did you went through my chemical ingredients?"

Poisoned? Severus thought he was hallucinating?

"I..."

The man leapt out of his seat, almost knowing the table down in the process. "We need to get you to a hospital. God, I haven't thought about poisoning at all. The hallucinations... Dizziness, voices in your head... Get up, I'm.."

"It's a ghost! I swear my life on it!" Harry insisted, swallowing the bile of vomit forming his throat. He would not take another trip to the bathroom.

That's right! Go! Go away! You're not welcome here!

"He says I'm not welcomed here."

"He?" Snape turned to face him.

"It's a boy?" the man asked with worry glinting in his eyes.

"Jesuse christ, I'm going to fetch your coat." he raced out of the room. "No! Please! It's a ghost! It's angry at me for calling you Dad!" Harry screamed after the man, pressing the heels of his palms in his eyes to fend off the nausea.

You nasty pest! Of course you're not allowed to call him Dad! He's my dad!

"What?" Severus asked, Harry's coat in his hands.

Harry was too stunned to form coherent words. "He... He's... He's... Ro..Robin." he croaked out.

Severus frowned immediately. "Stop. Harry this isn't funny anymore." he said sternly.

"But... But.." This couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be real.

Severus frowned and glared. "I said stop. Seriously? God, why couldn't you just tell me that you didn't want to spend the night in his..." oh. Oh no.

"No, stop! That's what he wants! He wants you to be angry!" he exclaimed, extending his hands to grab the man.

"How could you possibly know what he wants?!" Severus snapped out, Harry knew the topic of his son was too sensitive for him to bring up.

"Severus..."

"Drop your ridiculous act and I lower the punishment now Harry." the man wagged a finger at him and shook his head, leaning back and gazing at Harry with disappointment shining in his eyes.

"Please."

The teacher narrowed his eyes a Harry flinched. "You have ten seconds Harry, or I'll swear I make you scrub the cafeteria with nothing but a rag. I am dead serious."

"Severus..."

You don't deserve him. He's mine. My Dad, my parent. You're just a pest. Go away now.

"Severus please." finally the man's concern for him over threw the anger and Snape heaved a sigh.

"We're taking you to a hospital now. God helps you if I find out it's all a prank Harry, or worse, that you went through my things."

"I can't leave, you have to tell him to let go of me, please!"

"Who? Who are you talking about?!"

Don't you dare tell him about me! Don't you dare!

Angrily, Severus stood and strode to the door, his coat draped over one arm and his keys in the other. Out of fright Harry scrambled to his feet and ran after the man.

There was a deep crease between the man's brows and his stoic nonsense face indicated to how unsettled he really was.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Maybe we can talk in the way." Harry opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out, Severus tugged the doorknob. It didn't budge.

"Bloody door." his mentor cursed and tried to open the door with the keys. It was jammed. Sighing, Severus went back in the kitchen to retrive the screwdriver. Harry stood shivering by the door, already wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

"Stand aside Child." as there was no sound trying to scream in his head any longer, Harry obliged reluctantly, he willed his legs to move. the door didn't open, even when Severus loosened the screws and greased the hinges. It was bolted shut. By that point, Harry was sitting next to his mentor, knees drawn to his chest.

"We should just try the backdoor. Come on."

A breaking sound interrupted Harry and both heads turned to the shattered window, a debris of broken glass showered down to the ground. Harry whimpered.  
Severus sighed and picked up his phone. "It's the local kids then. Bloody menaces, it's okay Harry. Don't fret, they're just pulling a prank. I'm calling the cops."

"B..But, Sev..."

"It's alright, just..." the man blinked, lowered the phone and dialed again.

"What?" Harry asked, his blood ran cold.

"The phone seems to be out."

Let him go! You can't have him!

Harry screamed and latched on to his mentor. Severus didn't shrug him off. His face remained stoic and focused. Did /he/ hear it?

"Chemical exposure. The fumes must have spread."

"Se..Sever...Did you hear that?"  
"Yes I did. And I'm getting you out of the house, do you think you would fit in the window frame?" he kneeled to pick up the screwdriver and circled his arm around Harry.

"No, I'm not leaving." he pressed the heel of his feet firmly to the ground.

"Then you can open the door or ask help from the neighbors. Whatever this chemical is, it's toxic, I don't want you be any more endangered than you are now." he dragged Harry by the kitchen's window, opening the curtains with a huff. Harry shivered.

Dad no!

Severus dropped the screwdriver, his eyes gazing ahead.

"Severus..."

"What did you hear? Tell me."

"He said, Dad no."

"Shit."

You're replacing me! I'm mad! I never talk to you again!

"Oh jesuse. Harry come stand near me!"

They both ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, Severus was hugging him to his chest, looking around the house frantically. It was Robin, both son and father looked at each other with grim realization, Severus hoisted Harry in his arms like a child and backed away against the door. The palm of his hand pressed Harry's head in his shoulder.

Why him?! Why not me?! I'm the better son!

The voices were getting more acute, as if taking a form, Harry buried his head in the man's shoulder and scrunched his eyes closed. Willing to wake up from this nightmare already.

"Robin?"

Severus' body trembled under his head, Harry didn't dare to look, but couldn't help but peer past his shoulder.

He gasped, his mouth falling open. There stood, in front of them a small child. He was tiny, had big black eyes that were undoubted like Severus ' and his black hair fell in soft childish locks on the boy's shoulders. His eyes were narrowed, and his hands on his hips.

'Why did you leave me? Why him?! '

Severus shook his head, in denial. "I didn't. I didn't leave."

Robin crossed his arms like a petulant child.

'Why are you hugging him? Why not me? '

Severus' breath hitched, he backed away against the entrance, Harry still tightly in his arms. Harry hiccuped, willing to shrink in the man's arms.

"You're gone. You're the one who left... Robin."

'You gave my room to /him/! /My/ room! '

"I'm sorry!" Harry bawled. Severus shushed him, his eyes darting between his supposedly dead son and the clock. The minutes until midnight.

"Robin? I'm sorry, but you're... You're gone... You can't, use the room anymore. I had to let you go."

'Are you willing to let go of him?! '

"No. But I wasn't willing to let go of you too. You had to leave Robin. You were sick, remember?" Severus was crying, Harry realized. Wake up! He yelled internally. I have to wake up.

'you promised I would get better. And here I am. Now let him go, we don't need him Daddy. '

"No." Severus' back hit the wall. "You're dead Robin. I'm sorry that you're gone, but you're not here."

From there, Harry could see the clock chiming five minutes forward, and gulped.

'I hate hide and seek Daddy. Let him go, we can play again. '

"No." Harry's hands clenched around the man, Severus hugged him tighter.

' you really love him more than me? ' the little voice trembled.

Severus exhaled and shook his head. "I love you both. I love you both the same, but you're gone Robin. Hmm? I'm still your Daddy, but now I'm his Daddy too."

' He's not your son! '

"He is. And so are you. Robin, kiddo, you have to go. You don't belong here. I love you so much, but the clock is going to struck past midnight and then..." Out of a whim, Severus lowered Harry on the ground, the man scrambled forward to the tiny child with tears ringing in his eyes and hugged the boy. Harry was hunched next to the wall.

' I love you Daddy, no one can love you more than me. Okay? Can I have my room back? '

"Yes. Yes, I love you too. You can't come back again, alright? Kiddo, you can't hurt Harry."

' You want me to leave? '

"Because I love you. I will never replace you. If you go now, you can watch over us wherever we go, yeah? Robin, kiddo, you have to go now."

' hug me.'

And hug Severus did, crying, the man gathered the tiny boy in his arms and wept, promising that he would never forget him, and he was sorry. He was sorry that he forgot and it would never happen again.

Robin hugged the man back with a satisfied smile, looking oddly angelic as he kissed the man's head and waved good bye.

' I can still see you. '

"You will. I love you ."

The clock struck twelve, loudly declaring the midnight's arrival, Robin slipped right out of the man's arms and faded into dust. Just like that. For a moment Severus stared at the specks of dust circling around him, and then rushed back to Harry in a blink. Hugging him to his chest. Father and adoptive son sat on the ground in a heap of blankets and limbs, leaned against the wall all night until dawn.

* * *

A/N; rate and review please ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

* * *

A/N; SUMMERY ;"Do you like my Daddy?" Harry asked bluntly, and everyone choked on whatever they had in their mouths.

"Harry, that is not the polite thing to say." in a dinner party.

Harry nodded and turned his gaze back to Matilda. "I'm sorry. /Matilda/? Is it? Do you have feelings for my Daddy?"

-AU where Harry was adopted by Severus at the age of three and had been living with the man at Hogwarts ever since. no warning at all, but keep an eye out for implied Severus/Charity, only if you squint though.

rate&review

* * *

"Is it time yet?" Harry asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time that evening. Severus sighed in exasperation.

"No Harry, it's not dinner time yet. It's only five." he eyed up the dressed up child and suppressed another sigh.

"Not yet." he repeated. Not even five yet and he was already dreading this dinner.

Harry had decided to /dress up/ all by himself tonight, against Severus' rational will, the boy had been adamant on choosing his clothes by himself. It was no surprise that he had been dressed in... Well probably every piece of clothing that was in contrast with the other. The mismatched socks that rolled off his knees weren't even the /least/ of his problem with the situation.

"Alright Daddy. Is it time yet?"

"You asked me that only three seconds ago. Literally Harry." he was a bundle of nerves himself and Harry just kept adding to it, this was supposed to be the introduction dinner with all of the other staff members in the great Hall. Severus wasn't even the one being introduced, another Professor was. He hated socializing.

"Wouldn't auntie Pomona just /love/ this yellow hat?" Harry gushed and Severus snorted.

"Of course she would." he didn't even know where Harry got the hat from, and Pomona would have liked the hat if she could see past all that flashy purple glitter Harry had dumped on the thing. Honestly? Where did he get these things? At least there wasn't any left in his hair. The potion master mused.  
The Professor was one he had not seen before but had heard enough about, Matilda... What was her last name again? Severus couldn't be sure, it sounded polish...

"Is it time yet?" the child bounced his knee and Severus jumped back. He looked at the grinning boy for a second before holding him up.

"No Harry, I told you, I will make sure to tell you if the time comes." hopefully that 'if' would be cancelled because of some horrible twisted freak accident that had lasting consequences until the beginning of the term. He was that pissed.

rolling his eyes, he set the boy on his armchair and handed him a pen. He was already having a headache and it wasn't even five yet. Merlin help him at dinner. Harry was going to eat away at everyone's minds tonight.

"What do you want me to draw Daddy?" he held out the black pen in confusion and Severus went over to his desk to find a parchment.

"What about something for the new teacher? I'm sure Matilda would be delighted." he gave Harry the notebook and some pencils and went back to his own journal, hoping that the drawing would at least hold Harry's interest for half an hour before he started with the questions again.

Harry however had other ideas. "/Matilda/?" he drew out the name like a bad taste in his mouth, his small face screwed in a scoff.

Severus looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Yes. Matilda. It's a common name Harry, I'm surprised you're not asking her last name. I think it's polish." thank god he's not asking Severus to pronounce that name, Snape wasn't really in the mood for Harry's babbling tonight of all nights. Let alone mixing it up with tongue twisters.

"Who's Matilda?" Harry had been living here for a long time now, nobody have ever mentioned a /Matilda/, Harry knew all of the staff here, was friends with ghosts and even tolerated Filch. He knew this castle inside out and he did not know of a Matilda. Whomever she was.

"She's the new history teacher Harry. It seems like Professor Binns does not qualify as a Professor anymore."

"What qu_alifi_ca_tions does not apply anymore?" Harry syllabled the word, his tongue rolling with difficulty.

"Being alive." his Daddy answered dryly and Harry frowned. He liked the history teacher just fine, even though eh didn't actually attend the classes. So this /Matilda/ was going to replace his favorite teacher?

"I didn't know they can do that Daddy." he wondered at loud.

"Neither did I, since his 'condition' did not seem to interfere with his work before." Daddy then shrugged and flipped his book open on a random page.

"Maybe he wants to move on." he continued.

"Move on where? I like him here!" that man was the reason why Harry napped in the afternoons! Without him to done on for Harry to sleep he would have never napped in the history class otherwise! Now what was he going to do?! He can't sleep anymore!

"Why don't we meet Matilda first? See if you like her more than Professor Binns."

Harry crossed his arms defiantly. "No, I like Professor Binns more. What is she doing here? Maybe Professor Binns doesn't want to leave?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry. We are going to dine with the staff /and/ the new teacher Matilda..." he pursed to take a breath, then thought better of it. "Matilda. It's only an hour away and Daddy is not really in the mood for tantrums. Trust me, you will adore her."

Harry pouted. "Do /you/ like her?"

Severus pursed his lips, maybe if he said he did the child would let go? "I do. She is very educated and has great work ethic." He had no idea if it was accurate, but also had no idea how this plan was going to backfire on him.

"So you like Matilda?" Why? Why would Daddy like Matilda and not Professor Binns, or more importantly, auntie Charity? Daddy never said he liked auntie Charity's work... E.. Ethics. Whatever that meant.

"I haven't met her yet, but I am sure you two would get along well." as he did with most people.

Harry was still frowning as he pushed down his pen hard on the parchment and drew a skew line.

Daddy didn't know any better, Harry decided, Daddy didn't know that auntie Charity was loads better than /Matilda/. Harry would prove it to him.

Tonight at dinner when he would finally meet this /Matilda / seemed like a good time, plus, auntie Charity and Professors Binns would be there too. All of a sudden Harry smirked, his eyes twinkling madly as he colored his paper with vengeance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Severus rolled his eyes, as every head in the hall turned to them upon their arrival, Harry soaked in the attention, all smiley face and cheerful greetings, his drawing clumsily folded in two was crunched in his small hand and the other hand was in Severus's big one.

They made their way to the seats, with Harry next to him and Hagrid to his left and Severus sitting next to Minerva for a change.

"Don't you look dashing tonight Harry?" Pomona winked, trying in vain to suppress her grin with a hand.

Harry smiled, not taking the taken back tone at all and smugly pointed at his flashy hat. "I made it all by myself! And it's handsome, auntie Pomona. Not dashing."

Chuckles rang around the table and the potion master just shook his head, picking Harry up and settling him on his chair.

"My mistake Harry. I apologize." the little boy waged her off, and looked around the table blankly, looking for a stranger's face. A Matilda's face, to be exact. He had no idea what a Matilda looked like, was she pretty? She couldn't be prettier or smarter than Charity, cause then Harry's job would be tough. The uglier the better.

"Now that we're all here, shall we serve dinner? " as always. Harry looked awed as the headmaster conjured platters of food with only a flick of his hand, Severus smirked fondly at the boy. Just like Lily. He thought with a ting of sorrow.

"Are you really going? " Harry abruptly asked as Severus was cutting up his stakes as efficiently as an experienced parent. His hand slipped and the knife clattered to the floor.

Binn's head came up sluggishly, looking appreciated for the first time in his life, or rather, after life. Severus had never seen the man anything but blunt and frowning.

"Harry..."

"Young Potter, only you have appreciated the real and delicate course of history. And you would be the only one child." the man droned on and the hall was reduced to an awkward silence. Honestly, out of thirteen people in the staff and the headmaster, no one opened their mouth to protest the ghost's point.

Harry nodded solemnly. He tried to pat the ghost's arm. "I miss you as well Mr. Binns. Now Daddy would never get me to nap in the afternoons like you would."

Oh no. Oh. No.

The realization had never dawned upon him until then, if Binn left, then who would get the boy to take his nap? Severus was physically and emotionally incapable of calming the child down enough to rest, he didn't think any living creature could actually... With Binns gone...

He must have been gaping, because Minerva cleared her throat with a pointed glare, and the new teacher blushed. He had been gaping /at/ the woman. The new teacher was flushing like a bright tomato.

"Pardon me." he leaned down to pick up the fallen knife, mentally cursing Harry and his antics. The last thing he needed was getting caught staring at the new teacher.

"So you're /Matilda/?" Harry was asking, trying to his best ' raised eye brow ' expression. Like Daddy often used to do while he tried to humiliate the other person. Though that was before Auntie Minnie had turned him into a bat for raising an eyebrow at her.

The new teacher cleared her throat, her pretty brown hair pulled in a tight bun.

"Yes. And you must be?" she smiled her dress robes creased as she lowered her spoon.

Regardless of his intentions, Harry grinned. "I'm Harry!" his grin dropped the moment he realized what he's done. Stop smiling! he thought to himself.

"Well nice to meet you Harry." she smiled kindly, but Harry wasn't going to be fooled again.

"Do you like my Daddy?" Harry asked bluntly, and everyone choked on whatever they had in their mouths. Hagrid actually slurped on his huge mug of butterbeer. The headmaster grinned and Severus felt as if he wanted to melt right into the ground.

Charity turned back and arched an eyebrow at him, he shook his head and internally scrambled to fix up the mess Harry had...

"Harry, that is not the polite thing to say." in a dinner party. In /her/ introduction party, when Severus knew next to nothing about her. Not that he cared.

Harry nodded and turned his gaze back to Matilda. "I'm sorry. /Matilda/? Is it? Do you have feelings for my Daddy?" imagine a train at high speed, running straight into a wall. Imagine Severus as that wall. Oh, Merlin, he would do anything to be the wall.

The humiliation of having a cheeky toddler has never bothered him to this extent, when almost every teacher was trying to contain their laughter as they chocked down their damned dinners.

a heavy blush formed on Matilda's round face."I'm sorry Harry. But this is the first time I've seen him. Though I believe that he must be an excellent Daddy."

"Of course he is." Harry scoffed. Perched up on his seat, put his elbows on either sides of his plate and leaned in as of trying to say a secret. "He likes you."

"Harry!" Severus stuttered in indignation as the others cracked up, even Charity was pursing her lips.

The new teacher looked horribly frustrated, and uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I apologize on Harry's behalf... Ms... Um..Matilda." damn you for never learning her sure name. He cursed himself. "He's a little too enthusiastic."

Harry nodded along, like they were talking about someone else. "Yes, I am. Now, do you like him?"

"Harry, I said that's enough." Harry was asking for it. What was wrong with the boy?!

"It's okay if you don't though. That would make my job easier." Harry waved her off and hopped off his seat, Severus pushed him back down.

"Your job?" the poor woman asked slowly, trading unsure glances with the staff.

"I drew you a picture." dutifully, he got off his seat, and rounded the long table, with long, purposeful steps. He was imitating Severus. The potion master realized, itching to bury his face in his hands and wish all of this to go away.

"See? That's you... I didn't know what you looked like, so I drew you like this, I hope you like being fat, I can't draw thin. Here..."

The woman's eyes went wide and she looked down at Harry in bewilderment. Severus cursed. What could possibly make this worse?!

"Are those freckles?" Matilda tries to ask with a raspy voice. Harry looks at her as if looking at a child.

"No. Those are blotches. Like Mr. Filch. I thought they would match with your hair."

"There's no hair in the drawing."

Harry grinned. "Exactly."

"Harry? Return back to your seat please and apologize to Matilda. Now child." he pressed, trying his best scowl and prayed to Gods that it worked.

Minerva and Albus engaged the others in another fruitless conversation, trying to spare Matilda a little bit of her own space and a measly sense of respect with Harry massacring her in his drawing.

Harry pouted. "I'm just showing her my drawing. I even drew Professor Binns!"

The new teacher shook her head in confusion and annoyance. "There's no other figure in the drawing Harry."

"He's a ghost, duh..."

"Harry."

The small child groaned, and snatched the drawing back from the stunned teacher's hands, trudging his way back into his seat. Oh Severus knew who he was going to punish when they got back home.

This was exactly what he had been afraid of, being humiliated and used as a laughing stock. Harry knew his job a little too well.

"Now apologize." the potion master ordered sternly.

Harry slumped in his seat."I'm sorry /Matilda/, that you don't like my Daddy."

"Harry." Daddy glared and Harry heaved a sigh. Why didn't he get it? Daddy was acting like a dummy again.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Matilda because my dad can't like you." the boy sulked into his plate with a permanent pout on his face the rest of the dinner. Matilda excused herself rather fast after that blunder, and hastily strode out of the great hall, with a subtle glare at Harry.

Severus tried to ignore the dirty look in favor of what Harry had done to her.

The boy, unaware of the hate he had been receiving, smiled sleepily and moved to hug a droning Professor Binns. Not even noticing that the table was half empty and almost everyone was gone. "Mr. Binns, would you please... Pretty please, tell me a story so I can sleep tonight?! Pretty please!"

"I'm sure the new substitute teacher would be delighted to grant that wish." Harry wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"No, no one can do that except you. Tell me a story?"

Severus scowled, and turned his head back to Charity, who was cleaning out her chocolate podding with her finger, having given up on her spoon. He scooted closer to her and poured himself another glass of butterbeer. At this point, I'll need the draught of the living dead. He thought dryly, and stared at his colleague with disgust.

She licked her chocolate covered finger and raised a teasing eyebrow. "So you and /Matilda/, huh?"

"Oh shut up woman."

"We're going to have so much fun together." she smiled, and winked, her fond gaze returned back to a drooling Harry.

"Harry and I."

* * *

A/N; hey there! thought you guys would like a cute fluffy one shot! thank you all for your kind feedback and criticism, all were deeply loved and cherished and kept in my mind ;)

so feel free to prompt me and maybe take a moment and leave me a review.

see you lot next week!


End file.
